


Love

by TheCaptain (BlueElectricFish)



Series: Doctor/Jack Stories [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Gen, i don't know why im doing this, mentions of jack/ianto - Freeform, sort of almost jack/11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueElectricFish/pseuds/TheCaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Ianto, Jack had been much more cautious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh.  
> Why am I doing this to myself.

Since Ianto, Jack had been much more cautious, much more careful as to whom he allowed into his heart. And he had to be, really. Jack was an easy target, it would seem, the notches on his bed post were high, and Ianto...well, Jack had allowed Ianto become more than another notch. And what would he do after that? Should he allow this one, this other person to enter his barrier, sledge hammer in hand. He looked at the new Doctor, he was younger, more of pretty boy...what would Ianto think? He sighed to himself. Why was he even having this conversation with himself? He knew perfectly well, perfectly well that this man was the only one who could possibly know what was going through his head, how much pain he had felt...then he stopped, would the Doctor live forever, with him. no, he had heard rumours (that was all they were, really, rumours). He had heard that Time Lords only lived thirteen times...he was on his eleventh. Jack glanced one more time at the new Doctor, who turned and waved. He groaned, he didn't know how he would handle loosing another one. And then he thought again, it was too late, wasn't it? He had already fallen for the madman. Jack clapped his hands and stood up.

"I'm going with you." He said, determinedly. The Doctor glanced at him, grinned, wide. The other couple, Rory and Amy glanced at him.

"Are you?" The Doctor asked, still grinning, "Fantastic!"


End file.
